Conventionally, for example, Japanese Patent No. 3887057 discloses a push button switch including an operation knob in an upper portion and a covered square tubular main body in a lower portion. In one pair of side surfaces opposite to each other in the main body, an upper one is integrally provided with a pair of first spring bodies that is able to abut on a panel cover, and a lower one is integrally provided with a pair of second spring bodies that is able to abut on a member covered with the panel cover. In the push button switch, the first and second spring bodies are provided on the same outer surfaces of the main body and extended along the outer surfaces. A pair of upper and lower spaces is formed in a lower portion of the first spring body and an upper portion of the second spring body. Each of the upper and lower spaces is molded while a core is arranged therein during molding and the spaces are separated from an upper surface of the main body. The spaces are opened on the outer surface in a direction orthogonal to the outer surface such that each of the cores is extracted when a metallic mold used in the molding is opened.
However, in the push button switch, it is necessary to provide a spring for operation and a spring for return as illustrated in FIGS. 2 and 3 of Japanese Patent No. 3887057, which results in a problem in that the main body is large and can hardly achieve downsizing of the switch. Embodiments of the present invention have been devised in view of the problems described above, and an object of an embodiment thereof is to provide a compact silent-type switch.